The World Through Your Eyes
by JessyJa51640459
Summary: This story happens after Eliza is fired from GSMH leaving an angry and broken Arizona behind. Can her sudden appearance reunite them or did they move on? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I just want to say that this is my first story EVER and I'm so excited to know your opinions. English is not my first languge so please forgive any mistakes. I have a plan for this story only if you decide it should continue. Please review, Thank you!**

 **Characters belong to Shondaland, I own nothing :D**

 **The World Through Your Eyes**

 **Arizona's POV**

Drained. That's how I feel today. Scratch that. That's how I've been feeling for the past three months. Since the day she left me. Since the day I went to her apartment to be with her and support her and tell her that I want a relationship with her regardless of her job status. I went there…but she was already gone. No message, no call, not even a quick goodbye. Eliza left me and took any hope I had in me with her. Sure, Carina was fun, but that was it. Fun. No feelings, no strings attached. And now she went back to Italy after we said our goodbyes and good luck wishes, and honestly, I have no feelings for her. Thank God.

My daughter is at school and her presence is perhaps the only thing keeping me sane. I never stopped thinking about Eliza and I never stopped wondering why she left like that. I mean, she could have at least broken up with me, given me a closure.

I straighten my shoulders and try to divert my mind from the constant thoughts I'm having just when the sound of my pager blares around. This can be a good distraction. Running to the pit to check the emergency case that just arrived, I pass outside the window where I first looked into her eyes and I can't help but think of her. Her green orbs that could drown anyone. God, why did she do that to me? I hate myself for even thinking about her while she did not bother to even call.

Taking a deep breath, I flick my hair and ground myself to face my next case. As I get to the pit, I go inside the ER preparing my tablet for the next patient when a voice suddenly makes my heart beat out of my chest. Could it be? No. No way, I think I'm starting to hallucinate.

"Jake I need you to stop moving, you're going to hurt yourself!"

I lift my eyes with a hundred feelings running through me. Hope, shock, anger, happiness…  
My worst fear, and my greatest hope are right there, standing in front me. It's her. She's here.  
My mouth runs dry and I feel I need something to hold on to before I collapse to the ground.  
"E-Eliza?" my voice betraying me.  
"Arizona…" and that word alone coming out from her mouth can kill me and bring me back to life a thousand times. She clears her throat, her eyes boring through my soul, and continues in a more professional tone: "Dr. Robbins, I need your help….".

 **So...shall we continue?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! So I was planning to update earlier when I found out about the recent news concerning Jcap and I was so so sad and angry! Hate what they've done to our favorite ladies! Im gonna stop rambling bcz I wouldn't be able to stop…**  
 **"Thank you for your reviews, I will do my best to update more often although I work for about 10 hrs every day.**  
 **Characters belong to Shonda (who does not deserve them), I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 2**  
 **Arizona's POV**

I find myself unable to move. How come she's here of all hospitals in the world?

A nurse comes to stand beside me sensing something is wrong with me.

"Dr. Robbins? Dr. Minnick told me to page you, you seem pale, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah yeah I'm fine. Update me" I try to pull myself together while watching Eliza frantically trying to calm the boy down. She lifts her eyes to look at me with pleading eyes. I don't know how to interpret that look but I jump into doctor mode.

"Jake Smith, 17-year-old basketball player. He was in a car accident with his friend and it seems he broke his leg. He's a rising star and NBA teams are keeping an eye on him. We need to do a bone scan for his right leg asap but I need you to look for any signs of internal bleeding"

I go to stand on the side of the bed facing her, trying so hard to focus my eyes on the agitated boy.

"Jake, I'm Dr. Robbins, I need you to stay still while I examine you, don't worry you'll be fine".

"Jake, you're in good hands here, I promise" Eliza says and looks at me, almost making crumble.

As I make sure that no signs of internal bleeding exist, I move back while Eliza starts preparing him for the OR and I turn to leave when she stops me.

"Dr. Robbins, wait up, I need to talk to you".

I keep walking while hearing her giving orders to the nurses surrounding the boy before I suddenly feel a hand pulling at my wrist.

"Arizona, wait, I need to talk to y—"

"Oh really! Now you want to talk to me?! I'd better thank that boy for having a car accident then!" I snap at her my voice unnecessarily loud.

"Arizona, please, listen to me. Please let me explain, I need you to hear what I have to say". She tries to move closer to me, her scent making my heart ache, but I hold my hands up between us before she comes any closer.

"It's too late Eliza, I don't want to hear any of your bullshit. Just go away. Again. Go finish your surgery on that boy and run away before someone falls for your trap again."

"I'm here to stay Arizona. You might leave now but I won't stop trying to make you listen to me".  
I stop in my tracks as I was just about to walk away and turn to face her. "Eliza, we both know you're here for the boy, you are after all a great ortho surgeon. Unfortunately, you're not as good on a personal level". I regret the words as soon as I say them although what she did to me justifies my bitterness.

"It's true, his parents wanted me to take care of his leg, but I'm here for other reasons too." I can see unshed tears in her eyes and I hate myself for feeling the need to hug her tight.

"Don't…please just…I've had enough heart ache to last me a lifetime. Spare me a new one. Just leave me alone." I walk away as fast as possible before the flow of tears starts to run down my cheeks.

 **I apologize for the short chapters, I'll try my best next time. Please let me know if you like this. Also, next chapter will be from Eliza's POV. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Eliza's POV**

"Can I have another one please?", I ask Joe as I sit on a stool at the end of the bar having my third drink for the night. To say that today was exhausting, both on a physical and emotional level, is an understatement. Jake is a rising basketball player and I've been following up his medical record since he was a kid. And now that he was in an accident and broke his leg, his parents called me and asked for me to be there in person. And so, I came to GSMH as soon as they brought him in to the ER.

Truth is, I was already in Seattle, but nobody knew that. Arizona doesn't know that. Arizona…. God what have I done? She hates me, I could see it in her beautiful eyes. As soon as she went into the ER, my world stopped. I forgot why I was there. I forgot I was a doctor on duty. I could only see her. It was so hard stopping myself from taking her in my arms and kissing the life out of her. Apparently, she did not feel the same. She was anything but thrilled to see me.

I sigh and turn my head towards the bartender to thank him for the drink he placed in front of me when blonde hair coming through the door catches my attention. My heart rate shoots through the roof as I recognize the woman entering the bar. The woman who has my heart in her hands. She doesn't notice me and goes to sit at the other end of the bar by herself. She seems quite exhausted herself, probably because of me. She asks for a drink while a million thoughts of how to approach her run through my head. I know she doesn't want me anywhere near her, but I can't keep myself away. I need to talk to her. I need to explain myself.

I finish my drink in one sip hoping it would give me enough courage to do what I'm about to do and leave my stool heading towards her. As soon as she notices me coming towards her, she throws her hands in the air clearly annoyed.

"Really? No sign of you for three months and now I bump into you twice a day?!"

"Arizona, please, let me explain, just give me a chance…"

She laughs sarcastically and starts climbingt down from her stool. "You've had your chance Eliza, but you ruined it. It's too late, why can't you just leave me alone?"

She turns her back to leave but I act quickly by grabbing her wrist turning her and pulling her into my body.

"Arizona, I'm not letting you leave before we talk"

"Get off of me! Let me go!" she yells at me while trying to resist my grip.

I grip her tighter, holding on to her like my life depends on it as she tries to push me away. "Listen to me, I don't care if every single person in this bar watches us, I am not letting you go", and I hug her tighter to my body, my arms strongly wrapped around her back.

"Eliza, please, don't do this, please let go of me…." Her voice breaking before sobs start wracking her body. I notice some people looking at us since somehow, we ended up standing in the middle of the bar. I place my chin on her shoulder as she keeps on crying and start swaying our bodies slowly.

"What are you doing?" she asks her voice hoarse from crying. "Shhh… just go with me, I'll shut up for a minute, but I need you to calm down". I feel her body relaxing a little bit against me and I thank God that she stopped resisting.

 ** _And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen_**  
 ** _to that voice of reason inside my head_**  
 ** _telling me that we're no good_**

The song playing through the air not helping with the emotions I'm having right now, I turn my head and place my nose in her hair breathing her in. God, I missed her scent. I missed all of her.

 _ **But tonight I'm gonna give in one last**_  
 _ **time rock you strong in these arms of mine**_  
 _ **forget all the regrets that are bound to follow**_

I sway our bodies slowly, the feeling of her warm body in my arms making me feel calmer than I've felt in months. I close my eyes trying to savor the moment before it ends. Arizona pulls back at little, my arms still refusing to let go of her, and looks at me with puffy eyes that tell me how much hurt I've caused her.

"What are you doing here Eliza? Why are you back? You think you can have fun until Jake feels better and leave after you've done your job?"

I shake my head desperately trying to hold back my tears, and I lift my hand to cup her cheek but she pulls back. It breaks my heart how she refuses any display of emotion coming from me. "Arizona, I was in Seattle before Jake got into the accident…." I decide it's time to explain everything to her.

"What? Wh-what do you mean? I don't understand, why are you doing this to me?" confusion written all over her face.

"Can we talk? Just listen to what I have to say, and then you can leave if you want to".

 _ **We're like fire and gasoline**_  
 _ **I'm no good for you you're no good for me**_  
 _ **we only bring each other tears and sorrow**_

The song hitting me square in the chest, I look at her with pleading eyes "Please…?"

She studies my face while I try to gauge her reaction, then she sighs and nods her head slightly. "Fine, but this doesn't mean anything, I just think I have the right to know why you left like that…".

 **Thank you for reviews and follows, I really appreciate them! The story has a slow pace for now but I need to explain some details throughout the upcoming chapter too so bear with me guys! Let me know what you think…**  
 **Song is called "Tomorrow" by Chris Young.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Arizona's POV**

I promised myself not to give in to Eliza Minnick again, but somehow, I ended up sitting in a booth facing her. Something in her pleading eyes told me that I needed to listen to her. Maybe I'm just fooling myself to be close to her, but my need to know why she left increased tenfold when she said she was already in Seattle before Jake came in to the hospital. Now I desperately need to know why. Maybe it gives me a little hope? No, Robbins, get a grip.

"So, are you going to talk or are you going to keep staring at me all night?" I start trying to get her to speak.

"No, I'm sorry, it's just… I don't know how to start". She drops her gaze clearly nervous.

"How about you start by explaining what you meant when you said you were here before Jake came in?" I can't help but use a sarcastic tone when talking to her. What she did to me has broken my heart and I can't find ways to express that but by hurting her back.

"I've been here for three days. I was settling down in Seattle when I received a phone call from his parents."

"Settling down?" I scoff. "Why have you landed a new job somewhere here?" I ask not taking what she said very seriously.

"No, Arizona" she answers softly. She takes a deep breath and looks me straight in the eyes. "I'm here for other reasons".

"Why are you here Eliza?" I ask curiosity taking the best of me.

"For you. I'm here for you Arizona…"

My heart stops for a few seconds, and I have to remind myself to breathe. Don't fall for her trap again. Don't you dare Robbins!

"You're funny you know that?" I ask incredulously. "So, you left three months ago, without a single word, not even a freaking message, and now you want me to believe that you're back for me just like that?" I laugh out loud.

"Yes Arizona, I know you don't trust anymore, and I know what I'm saying sounds ridiculous to you, but I'm back, and I'm back for good."

I shake my head really trying to understand what she's saying. "Let me ask you a question then" she nods her head resting her arms on the table in front of us. "Suppose what you're saying is true, and I highly doubt it by the way, why leave in the first place, huh? What's the point then?"

She releases a deep breath and straightens herself as if she's preparing herself for something really important. "Look, you deserve to know everything. And I will tell you every single detail since the day I left, but I need you not to react to what you're about to hear, okay?"

I furrow my brow desperately trying to guess what she's talking about. "Yeah, sure".

"Arizona, I'm serious, I know I don't deserve it but you have to promise me not to do anything…"

"Jeez, fine fine, I promise just get on with it…." I'm seriously worried right now.

"you have to know, that I haven't had a good night of sleep since the day I left here. Since the day I left you…it was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life Arizona, and I swear I'd do anything to go back in time and slap myself for running away."

"Running away, huh?" I swallow a gulp in my throat as I remember her empty apartment. "I was that bad then? You needed to run away from me?" I ask tears gathering in my eyes.

"No! no!..." she grabs my hand, the feeling of her skin shooting electricity through my body, but I quickly pull away  
She looks down at her empty hand and continues in a sad tone. "Arizona, the things that were said to me the day Bailey fired me destroyed me. The attendings were already lining up against me and after the explosion, they all blamed me for what happened to Stephanie…."

"But I was there for you! I could have been there for you if you let me!" I cut her off frustration all over my face.

"Arizona, please let me continue…."

I sigh angrily, "fine…."

"After Bailey fired me and accused me of being a robot…." I furrow my brow, why did Bailey say that? But I don't interrupt her anymore because I need to listen to the whole story. "all I could think about when I was in that meeting was you. I kept saying to myself, it's okay, I have you, even if I lost my job, I still have you and that was all that mattered." I try to say something, but she raises her hand to stop me.

"I have to admit that deep inside, I was scared of your reaction too. What if the others convinced you too that Stephanie's situation was all on me? But I was saving patients Arizona, I was doing my job!" she states clearly angry with the whole situation.

"I know…Eliza, I know that…" and I really do, none of that was her fault. She smiles softly appreciating my honesty and continues.  
"Even with that doubt in my mind, I was planning to go to you, and talk it out with you. But then as I was just about to leave the room after being humiliated and fired, Webber asked to talk to me…."  
What? Why would Richard want to talk to her?  
"We went to a conference room and he started lecturing me about how you don't need an emotionless person in your life. He said some horrible things to me…"

"What?!" my jaw dropping to the floor. "Richard said that to you?! B-but why?"

She nods her head a few tears running down her cheeks. "He said you've had enough pain in your life, and that you deserved someone better than me. Someone who has feelings. It destroyed me Arizona. All hope of being with you vanished as he kept on saying these things."  
I rest my back against the booth trying so hard to understand why Richard Webber would do that to me. I mean I know he wasn't so happy with my relationship with Eliza, but I was! Isn't that what matters? How does he think he has the right to talk to her like that?

"But you left regardless of all of that Eliza. I just…I'm trying so hard to understand Richard's reasons, and I know, I know, that wasn't fair to you. It wasn't even true…." I look at her my heart softening a little for seeing her so vulnerable and hurt. "You should've told me…we could've solved it together. But you left me Eliza. You just left. Do you know how broken I was when I went to your apartment to find you gone? It hurt like hell."

"I know, and I'm so so sorry Arizona. I should have stayed. I should have talked to you, but… I was scared. I was scared you'd hate me too after losing my job. I felt useless. I felt like I didn't deserve you. What Webber said made me believe that I'm no good for you. I'm usually a strong person, but everything happened so fast and I crumbled…"

"Can I ask you something?" I ask softly.

"Anything…." She breathes out a little bit relieved to see me calmer than before.

"Why did you decide to come back?" I ask a hint of hope in my voice.

"Arizona, I'm here to get a job close to you. And I know you probably hate me, but I can't stay away from you anymore. If I have to spend my life showing you how sorry I am, I will. I went away and my life stopped for three months. I barely ate, I barely slept, all I could think about was you…I know I'm a good person Arizona. They don't see that but I am. I have feelings. I have feelings for you…. If I have to beg Bailey to give me a job here I will, and that's why I've been here for three days already."

"You're going back to Grey Sloan? Why?" I ask confused.  
"Because I want to be next to you…. those three months taught me that work is not everything. If I have to stop my teaching career to take an ortho surgeon position next to you I will"

"What? You'd do that?! For me….?"

"I would Arizona…hell I'd work in a coffee shop if it means I'm close to you…"  
I have nothing to say right now. Am I still angry she left? Definitely. But I have to admit that can't blame all of it on her alone. Hearing what was said to her could make anyone run away. I just wish she talked to me.  
Eliza sits straight again and takes my hands in her own, only this time I don't pull away. I can't pull away…

"Arizona…look at me" she says almost in a whisper. When I do, tears escape my eyes and I can't hold back anymore. She lifts her hand and runs her thumb over my cheek to stop their flow. "I know how hurt you are, and I understand that. But I'm here. For you. I'm never leaving again. Arizona Robbins…. I am so in love with you that I couldn't breathe when you weren't there…. I love you. And if I have to wait for years for you to love me back, I will…"

I gasp, trying to stop my heart from beating out of my chest. Eliza Minnick is here. And she loves me. But can I trust her again? I have so many contradicting feelings going through me, but I know that the grip she has on my hands feels like home…  
"Give me a chance to prove myself to you. I don't care about anyone's opinion anymore. I'm a good person and I love you and that's all I care about. We'll take things slow if you want, just…please…give me a chance" it's her turn to wipe tears running down her face.

I look at her, honesty shining from her tired eyes, and I open my mouth to say something to her when my cell vibrates on the table between us. She drops her head clearly disappointed.  
I furrow my brow when I see it's Sofia's babysitter who's calling, worry settling within me.

"Hello? Sally is everything okay?" I ask quickly.

"Um… Dr. Robbins, I'm sorry to interrupt…"

"Sally why is Sofia crying?"

"She was running down the stairs and she fell down…I think she broke her shoulder."

 **Please review guys! Thanks :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Arizona's POV**

I'm on my way to the hospital to meet Sally after she took Sofia there. Eliza refused to let me drive and left her car at the bar. She's driving my car instead while I sit next to her trying to calm myself. "Arizona, don't worry she's going to be fine, she's already at the hospital".

I know Eliza and I are far from okay, and I know I haven't given her an answer yet, but I honestly couldn't be any grateful that she's coming with me. Something about her presence makes me feel safe.

"Thank you, Eliza, you didn't have to do this" I thank her while wiping my sweating hands down my thighs to soothe myself.

"She's your daughter Arizona, of course I do" she takes my hand in her own and squeezes it lightly. "I won't let anyone touch her. I'll take care of her myself." I sigh and look out of the window, trying to stop my running imagination. Would Sofia like Eliza? What would've happened had Eliza never left me? Would they have liked each other? I shake my head cursing myself for always hoping and getting disappointed; for always getting ahead of myself.

* * *

"Sofia honey I know you're in pain, but I need you to calm down. The painkillers will kick in any minute now…" I run my hand over Sofia's sweating forehead and through her hair.

"Mommy…it hurts so much" Sofia cries grabbing my arm and squeezing hard.

"I know baby, I know…" I wipe a tear before it gathers at my jawline. Seeing my daughter in so much pain breaks my heart.

"So, the results are in…." Eliza comes rushing in after she went to check Sofia's X-ray result.

I stand and walk towards her hoping nothing major happened to Sofia's shoulder.

Eliza leans in so Sofia doesn't hear her. "Don't worry, there are no broken bones, it's only a dislocated shoulder. I'll have to fix it up right now but it's going to hurt like hell". She tells me obviously worried about my daughter.

"Oh God, she barely lets anyone touch her, how are we going to do it?!" I raise my voice a little bit worry taking over me.

Eliza studies my face as she thinks of something. "I've got this, just come stay close to her and try to distract her." We both move towards Sofia, and Eliza sits on the edge of her bed.

"Sofia? I'm Dr. Minnick, but you can call me Eliza" she smiles sweetly at her while Sofia is still writhing in pain. "I know you're hurting but I need examine your shoulder. So how about we play a game meanwhile?" _She's good at this…_

"A game?" That catches Sofia's attention. "Yes, do you know I'm a friend of your Mommy?" Eliza asks turning her head to look at me, making my breath catch for a second.

We lock eyes for a moment, so many emotions running between us, then Eliza turns back her attention to Sofia.

"You are?" Sofia asks and I'm so relieved that she's a little bit distracted.

"Yeah, so how about you ask me some questions about your Mommy and we could see how much I know her?" Eliza winks at her and nods her head enthusiastically. And that causes Sofia to smile for the first time tonight. She loves games, and Eliza has done great so far.

"Okay, so…. what is mommy's favorite color?" Sofia asks as Eliza starts taking a loser look at her shoulder softly caressing it.

"Oh, easy one! Hazel! Just like the color of your eyes!" and to say that I'm shocked that Eliza remembers such a detail is an understatement. Sofia nods her head clearly impressed, and wrinkles her nose trying to think of something harder. Eliza takes the opportunity to place her hands around her shoulders preparing herself for the next step. I feel my heart sink into my stomach, scared of what's coming.

"What is mommy's favorite flower?" Sofia asks really enjoying the game. "I'd say it's Jasmine", Eliza says and glances at me. "She always smells like it…" and I swear I could see shimmering in her eyes.

"Okay, here's a tough one" Sofia adds, feeling comfortable under Eliza's touch.

"What word does mommy use the mo- OUUUCHHH!" Sofia cries as Eliza suddenly relocates her shoulder. Before I can jump in or react, Eliza has Sofia wrapped up in her arms rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her down. "It's okay sweetie, you're okay, I've got you, it's over….". The world does not exist around me anymore. The scene in front of me unleashes a silent flood of tears down my face. Eliza, the woman they accused of being heartless, has just made my heart skip a beat. Or a thousand. She's hugging Sofia tightly to her body, protecting her, while Sofia navigates through the aftershock of pain, realizing that it really is over. She lifts her hands and tangles them in Eliza's long, dark hair, caressing it gently. That hair I love so much.

Eliza pulls back, looking at Sofia who's still in her arms to make sure she's alright, and smiles at her wiping my daughter's tears away. "I'm sorry Sofia, I didn't mean to scare you, it's over now okay?" she dips her head to look at her with an adorable smile to her face. Sofia doesn't react at first still shocked, then nods her head slowly. "Thank you, Eliza". _That's my daughter…._

"Anytime beautiful. Now I need you to take of yourself for a few days okay?". Sofia nods again and rests her head back on the pillow clearly tired. Eliza lifts the sheet up to her shoulders and leans in.

"And by the way…your mommy's favorite word is awesome. Just like her." Eliza says barely above a whisper making my daughter giggle then turns to look at me.

I then realize that everything went smoothly, and I didn't even interfere. Eliza was great with Sofia, and if my heart wasn't already aching for her, it definitely is now…

I sniffle and mouth a thank you for her, as she smiles softly at me, love shining from her eyes. "Anytime Arizona. Anytime…."

 **Hit me guys! Short chapter again, but work has been crazy! Thank you :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Characters belong to Shonda (until she fires them)**  
 **Eliza's POV**

It's 7 am in the morning and find myself standing at the nurses' station filling some charts related to Jake's post ops. Last night I decided to keep Sofia at the hospital just to make sure she's doing all right, and Arizona spent the night with her. I checked in on Jake who's doing great after his surgery and spent the rest of the night in an on-call room where nobody can notice me. Honestly, I just needed to stay close to Arizona and her amazing daughter. She's quite the character, just like her mom, and I find myself wishing I had met her earlier.

Smiling to myself, a nurse approaches me and lays a hand on my upper arm.

"Dr. Minnick, are you back? I definitely missed seeing you here…" she bats her eyelashes clearly trying to flirt. I know her, and she tried to initiate something with me since I first came to GSMH, but I had my eyes on one woman only.

Clearing my throat, I fake a smile hoping this conversation ends quickly. "Umm…no. Not yet at least" and I focus my eyes on the screen in front of me.

"Well, if you do come back, pass by, I'd like to see you again" she insists. Before I get the chance to turn her offer down, I swear I could hear a low snort coming from someone standing near. I turn my head to the right surprised to see Arizona standing at the other end of the nurse's station writing orders down on her tablet and I notice her shaking her head slightly. What is that? Was that a hint of jealousy or am I being too hopeful…?

Trying to avoid any more trouble I have going on with her, I look back at the nurse still standing way too close to me. "I'm sorry Kate, I'm busy right now, you'll have to excuse me" trying to make her understand that I'm not interested as politely as possible. She sighs clearly disappointed when I suddenly feel a hand resting on my lower back.

"Ready to go?" and I swear, Arizona's scent standing so close to me, her mouth brushing my ear send shivers through my body. This is the first time she initiates any sort of physical contact with me since I got back, and I can bet my money that my interaction with Kate made her a little jealous. _I'm not complaining though…_

"Y-yeah…sure" and with that, Kate finally gets the hint and turns around to leave.

"You looked like you needed some help here" Arizona states sarcastically as she takes a step back trying to hide the truth. She looks at me waiting for an answer while I try to compose myself.  
I chuckle nervously and scratch my head "yeah…umm thank you I guess. She wouldn't take the hint" I roll my eyes trying to show her how much I really don't care about that nurse.

"yeah? She seems nice, why don't you give her a chance?" Arizona asks clearly testing me.

I narrow my eyes somehow enjoying this playful banter between us because it gives me a little hope that Arizona still cares about me. "Well…I would but the problem is" I sigh "I only have eyes for you….".

And the blush that creeps up her neck confirm my thoughts. Arizona has feelings for me…  
She looks up at me, one of her dimples popping and making my heart burst, and I anxiously wait for her reply.

"Mommy?"  
Our heads turn together as Sofia calls from her room right behind us. Arizona moves towards her and I follow ."Can we go home now?" Sofia asks rubbing her tired eyes.

"Yes honey, we can, come on, let's get you ready."

I watch them leaning on the door frame and smile "You have to take it easy on your shoulder Sofia okay?" I state wanting her to heal properly. "As much as I like you, I don't want to see you in the hospital again" I throw her a wink making her giggle. She then turns her attention back to Arizona "Can we get croissants on the way home mom?"

"Anything you want baby girl" Arizona replies while gathering Sofia's stuff.

"Can Eliza come too?" the little girl asks excitedly. I freeze in place, her question taking me by surprise. A good one though.

"No, it's okay sweetie, you go enjoy breakfast with your mommy, I have to take a cab back to my car anyway" I smile at her not wanting to intrude or bother Arizona in any way.

"No, you won't" it's Arizona who surprises me this time. "I'll drive you back to your car, but you're coming home with us to have breakfast first." _Am I hearing right?_

"It's the least I can do to thank you for being here for us" she smiles softly her ocean blue eyes locking with my own. "Besides…" she comes to stand in front of me and lowers her voice "We need to talk".  
I swallow hard praying to God that she won't crus

h any hope of getting her back when we have that conversation. I nod my head slowly not able to take my eyes off of her, as Sofia squeals behind her and claps her hands.

We both laugh at her antics, and just as Arizona turns her body to head back towards her daughter, I grab her wrist and her head turns slightly. "You have a beautiful daughter Arizona…she's lucky to have you."

 **Taraaaaaa! Short chapter (again *rolls eyes*) but I'm trying my best guys especially with the crazy work schedule I have going on. Thank you for your reviews they really keep me going, let me know what you think :D next, breakfast at home AND the anticipated conversation!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Characters belong to Shonda, I own nothing**

 **Arizona's POV**

We're on our way home after picking up some croissants for breakfast. Sofia is in the back seat while Eliza is shifting uncomfortably in her seat next to me. She seems nervous. Maybe it was because I witnessed her interaction with Kate back at the hospital. Seeing that woman openly flirting with Eliza set my mind on fire. I mean how rude was she? Couldn't she see that Eliza was not interested in her. Pff… stupid nurse.

I instantly regretted my reaction when I tried to distract Eliza from her especially that we're not there yet. But jealousy is one sneaky monster. Yes, I was jealous. I was furious, and I don't like that. I don't like how Eliza still has that effect on me, but I can't help it. The mere thought of her with another woman drives me crazy, and she clearly liked it.

"So, Eliza, how come I've never seen you with mommy before? Have you met recently?" my thoughts are interrupted by my daughter's sudden question.

Eliza snaps her head looking at me terrified by Sofia's question. I must admit that I feel the same. My daughter's intelligence blows me away sometimes.

"Umm… yeah, we've been friends for a while now" Eliza answers back blushing and pleading me with her eyes to help her out.

"But why haven't you visited us before?" Sofia insists wanting to know more about Eliza.

"Sofia honey, you know it's rude asking someone so many questions" I try to save the day.

"No, it's okay Arizona, let her ask" Eliza smiles and turns her body to face Sofia better.

"Sofia, your mommy is a great person, and knowing her is an honor to me" she says with complete certainty. "But you know how sometimes things get in the way, and your reaction to stuff that hurt you cause people around you, people you really care about, pain?" she continues sorrow filling her voice.  
My heart rate starts picking up by her admission, and I look in the mirror wanting to witness Sofia's reaction. She taps her fingers against her chin, her forehead wrinkled like she's trying to analyze what she just heard from Eliza. "Hmm…yeah I know. But if people really love you, they should understand that, right mommy?" she flashes a smile feeling proud of what I've always taught her.

Sofia's statement hits me square in the chest. Like she opened my eyes to something I hadn't thought of before. Eliza lays her hand on Sofia's knee and smiles at her. "You're such a smart girl, you know that?" she says clearly impressed by my daughter's trail of thought.

I chuckle and nod my head at my daughter afraid of speaking and revealing all the emotions I'm having right now.

"Unfortunately, Sofia" Eliza continues. "I did that to your mommy. And it was the biggest mistake of my life. I hurt her because I didn't take a moment to stop thinking about myself and try thinking about her instead. And I would do anything to have her forgive me". She looks at me sincerely, her voice breaking.

"That's why mommy keeps crying when she thinks I can't see her?"

"Sofia! Be polite!" I chastise her afraid that my daughter gave in too much information for my liking right now.

Eliza looks broken hearted by what she's heard. "Sofia, I know I've hurt your mother before, and I know how amazing of a person she is for having me here with you right now. And since you're the most important person in her life, I'm going to promise you right now, that I will never hurt your mother ever again…" she smiles sadly as tears gather in her beautiful eyes.

"I promise Arizona, right now in front of your daughter, that I will spend my life trying to make it up to you…" and if it weren't for the fact that I'm driving right now, I would've thrown myself in her arms right there.

"It's okay Sofia, we're friends now see? We're going to have breakfast together" I look at Sofia trying to lighten up the mood.

Sofia smiles from ear to ear and nods enthusiastically. "Good, because I really like Eliza mommy" making both of us chuckle.

"I like you too kiddo".

* * *

Putting the dishes away in the sink, I smile to myself as I listen to Sofia telling Eliza about her favorite movies. They're settled on the couch after enjoying their croissants, and I take a moment for myself to appreciate how easily their conversations are flowing. Eliza's behavior around Sofia melts my heart. It's the side of her that nobody else but me knows. It's the real her away from the hospital where unnecessary hatred and blame was constantly thrown at her.

"Can I show you my guitar?" Sofia exclaims excitedly.

"Oooh! You have one?! I'd love to see it!" Eliza is clearly enjoying my daughter's enthusiasm.

Sofia runs towards the stairs to get it from her room, while Eliza comes to stand next to me in the kitchen.

"Thank you so much Arizona. You didn't have to do this" she states putting the glasses we used in the sink too.

"No Eliza, thank you for helping me with Sofia" I answer honestly.

"Of course. You said you wanted to talk?" she shifts on her feet apparently scared of what's coming next.

"Yeah, April is picking up Sofia in a little while to spend the day with Harriet, that way we can talk alone".

"Sure, yeah" she clears her throat. "Just…c-can I…" she stutters unable to form a proper sentence.

"What is it?" I furrow my brow wanting to know the reason behind her nervousness.

"Can I hug you?" she drops her eyes as a blush creeps up her face.

I sigh, afraid of how to react. I'd love to hug her, but I'm afraid that if I do, I'll crumble.

"Just, forget about it, I crossed a line I'm sorry…" she turns to leave but I grab her hand and turning her to face me.

Wrapping my arms around her shoulders, Eliza freezes for a second trying to catch up with the present, then wraps her arms around my waist and tightens her grip. A comfortable silence falls between us, and I close my eyes savoring this feeling I've missed so much. "I'm really sorry Arizona…" she whispers nuzzling her nose in my shoulder. I nod trying to hold back my tears.

"I missed you…" I blurt out not able to hold it back any longer. I feel her sob against me before she pulls back and rests her forehead against my own.

"I missed you too…more than I ever thought possible" she sniffles but I wipe her tears away with my thumb.

"Look Eliza, I got it!" Sofia comes running in as we pull apart trying to hide our tears away.

"Yayyy!" Eliza throws her fists in the air and I burst in laughter at her adorable expression.

Sofia sits on the couch and Eliza follows her. I sit facing them and watch their interaction.

After Sofia shows Eliza some of her skills, Eliza puts a hand on her shoulder and whispers "May I?"

Sofia's eyes grow wide. "Do you play?" she asks in complete shock.

"We'd better find out huh?" Eliza winks at her as she settles the guitar in her arms.

I'm surprised myself for not knowing this piece of information about her before.

Eliza's fingers start strumming the strings, and my heart stops at how skillfully she can play the guitar.

Sofia's jaw almost drops to the floor as she listens intently to the notes Eliza is playing.

Suddenly, an angelic voice flows through the air and I feel myself being transported to another world.

 ** _Please forgive me, I know not what I do_**  
 ** _Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_**

Eliza's voice, and the lyrics she's singing break my heart. The beauty that woman has, inside out, takes my breath away. I know she hurt me, but I know she's a good person. I don't need her to tell me that. I know what a beautiful human being Eliza Minnick is…

She turns her head and looks at me deeply as she keeps on singing, and I don't try to hide my tears anymore. Every note she plays, every word she sings, pull at my heart…

 ** _Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_**  
 ** _Please forgive me, if I need you like I do…_**

Come on Robbins…it's time.

 **Hey guys! This chapter turned out to be a little bit different from what I've planned earlier, but I hope you're enjoying this story! I know it's a slow burn, but goods things will come soon! (until new drama kicks in ;) ) Tell me what you think! And a massive thank you for the people who followed and reviewed this story, I really appreciate it 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Characters belong to Shonda**

 **Eliza's POV**

Watching from the living room as Arizona waves Sofia goodbye, I feel like I already miss that girl. She's so full of life that she makes you forget about everything else when she's around. April just picked her up to spend the day with Harriet and her and the thought of being alone with Arizona makes my heart beat faster.

She closes the door and moves towards the living room, finally settling down on the couch next to me. I fidget with my fingers worried of what's going to come out of her beautiful mouth.

"So…" Arizona starts apparently as worried as I am.

"So…" I smile awkwardly having no idea how to start the conversation.

"You said you're coming back to Grey Sloan?" she takes the first step and I'm quite relieved she chose to start with work.

"Well I hope I am. I have a meeting with Bailey next week and I'm going to try to convince her to give me the head of ortho position there if it's still available."

"It is, but…I'm worried Eliza" She adds turning to face me better.

"About what?" I ask trying to get a little bit closer to her until my knee touches hers.

"Eliza, after what they've done to you, I mean Bailey fired you" she grits her teeth angrily "and Webber said those things to you but you're still willing to go back there?" she asks clearly confused by my decision.

I smile softly, her worry melting my heart. I take a risky step and bring my hand to lay it on top of hers. Luckily, she doesn't pull back. The warmth of her skin against mine settles me a little.  
"Arizona, when I said I was here for you no matter what the others think, I meant it. Plus, I need to prove Bailey wrong before I do anything else. I've never been a person who gives ueasily especially that I did nothing wrong that night, and I'm not going to become one now."

Arizona turns her hand up and laces her fingers with mine making my breath catch in my throat.

"Eliza, I know you're a good person, I don't need you to reassure me. I know that. But I hate what they've done to you. It makes me sick. They treated you badly and they made me lose you when I was so happy with you, and I don't want you to go through that again because of me. I don't want you to get hurt by their poisonous acts and words again just because you need to be close to me."

"I don't care Arizona!" I shout making her jumin surprise. I surprised myself too to be honest, but I feel my blood boiling in my veins. "I don't care about them anymore. Not about Webber's disgusting words, nor Bailey's unprofessional behavior nor any of the attendings' looks. I've lost enough because of them! I lost you…the woman I love so much. I lost you and I may have lost any chance to get you back just because of their childish behavior. And I'm not going to accept that anymore. I'm here to stay even if they don't hire me back, I'll find another hospital in Seattle. I just want to be with you Arizona…" I plead "Please just let me b-" cut off by Arizona's lips pressing hard against mine, all breath leaves my lungs.

"Shut up. Just shut up and kiss me…" she releases my lips with a pop, face flustered as I look into her blue eyes feeling in a daze.

I waste no time in cupping her face softly with both hands and leaning in. "Thank god…" I whisper against her mouth before crushing my lips against hers. The taste of Arizona against my mouth makes me feel dizzy. I feel fireworks bursting in my chest as she tilts her head and pushes her tongue slowly into my mouth.

"Mmhh…" she moans as my hands get lost in her gorgeous hair and we kiss back for what feels like hours. Her thumbs now caressing my cheekbones, I just want to spend my life kissing her.

As the kiss heats up and Arizona pushes her body flush against me, I pull back at little desperate for air. I smile watching Arizona with her eyes closed licking her lips before she opens them to look at me clearly as flustered as I am.

She rests her forehead against me as I keecaressing her hair, not able to hold back a huge smile.

"Eliza…I want to try this again with you. I want to give us a chance, but I need to take things slowly…" she says almost in a whisper.

I nod my head and cuher cheek with one hand and she leans into my touch. "We'll take things at your pace Arizona, I just need you to trust me again. I know it'll take time, but I want to make you happy…".

 **Surprise! I had some free time, so I decided to throw in a small chapter. Let me hear your thoughts…**  
 **The song from the previous chapter was "Please forgive me" by Bryan Adams, I forgot to mention it. Thank You!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Characters belong to Shonda. I own nothing.**  
 **Remember, this story is rated M**

 **Arizona's POV**

Settled on the couch, my head laying on Eliza's shoulder, I feel totally relaxed after we've had some deep conversations. I feel that Eliza is right where she should be. I'm still worried that things will get in our way again, and I'm still not completely sure that she wouldn't leave like she did once but right now I want to enjoy this. I missed her to the point I felt my heart break into million pieces and I'm not going to waste the opportunity to be close to her right now. No way. The things she said earlier proved how hurt she was too for leaving, and I couldn't resist the need to give us a chance again. I decided to try by starting with small steps. Although kissing her the way I did was nothing close to a small step, but I couldn't help myself.

Sighing contently, I furrow my brow when Eliza suddenly starts to move trying to get up. "Hey, where are you going?" I ask my words full of disappointment.

She stands to face me and takes my hands in her own. "I'm so glad to be here Arizona, I can't get enough of being close to you. But you want to take things slow and I don't want to push my luck. I can't afford losing you again. So, I should probably go…" she shifts clearly hesitant.

"Wait" I grab her wrist and stand to face her too. "You're right we should, it's just…" I ponder whether to say what I'm thinking or not. I drop my gaze, but she instantly curls her fingers lifting my chin and rests her other hand on the side of my face. Dipping her head to look me in the eyes, her emerald green eyes draw me like never before.

"What is it?" she says softly making my pulse speed up.

I take a deep breath and decide it's time to do what I know I want. "Eliza, I want you to stay the night…" I whisper trying so hard not to blush. "April texted saying they're having a sleepover with the girls, and I want you to stay with me…"

Eliza's eyes grow wide in surprise and her mouth hangs open at my request. "A-Arizona, don't get me wrong, but I-I don't want to cross the limit and scare you off…" she stutters nervously.

I chuckle at her adorableness and peck her lips in a quick kiss to shut her up. "Eliza, relax you're not hearing me…" I giggle as she looks at me confused. "I'm not going to sleep with you don't worry…at least not tonight" I wink at her and she looks like she's about to hit the floor. "I just want to fall asleep in your arms tonight…I've missed you so much Eliza…".

A huge smile almost breaks her face in two as she leans in and rests her forehead against mine. "Are you sure?" she whispers.

"Only if you are…" she nods her head and leans in kissing me passionately.

"How about you take a shower while I prepare something for dinner?" I say as we pull apart.

"It's okay Arizona, you don't have to" she says shyly.

"I know you're tired Eliza, you haven't changed since last night and I want you clean in my bed" I wink at her and I can see her eyes turning into a darker shade.

* * *

We decided to eat dinner before Eliza takes a shower, and I find myself waiting for her to finish her bath missing her already. I climb up the stairs planning to wait for her in my room, but I notice the bathroom's door slightly open as I pass through the hallway. _Get a grip Robbins, don't act like a creep…_

I freeze for a second, the thought of taking a glimpse of a very naked Eliza making me feel hot under the collar. Deciding to keep moving I find my body defying me and turning towards the bathroom door. _Just a tiny look Arizona and you'll leave._

Poking my head silently into the bathroom, the sight in front of me makes my mouth run dry. I swallow as quietly as possible as I watch Eliza through the steamy glass of my shower. She has her back to me her hands cleaning her stomach as she hums a tune I don't recognize.

Suddenly, Eliza turns to face me, her eyes closed trying not get soap into them, and she lifts her hands to rinse her hair with shampoo. I instantly squeeze my thighs together, that bronzed skin, with the toned abs and thighs, the round breasts that deserve to be worshiped, sending my heart rate through the roof. My mouth hangs open at the view I have, and I can feel myself breathing heavily. Luckily Eliza doesn't see that.

I pinch the bridge of my nose trying to control my body because I know it's too early for us to have sex. We have to build trust before we take any further steps. As much as I'd like to undress and join her under my shower, I should keep things slow. For now…

Taking a last look at her mesmerizing body, I pull back and head towards my bedroom to calm myself down before she sees me in this state.

Ten minutes later, Eliza joins me in the bedroom in nothing a but small shorts barely covering her lower half and a very revealing tank top that I may or may have not given to her intentionally. Drying her hair with a towel she moves towards me as I sit on the edge of my bed watching her feeling fire shooting through my face and she smiles placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Thank you for the shower, it was great…" she turns her back to place the towel on a nearby chair as I keep staring at her long sexy legs. The clearing of a throat pulling me from my dirty thoughts, I find Eliza smirking at me. I probably look like a creep right now.

"Hmm…I knew your choice of clothes was not random" she lowers her tone making it even harder for me to keep my eyes off of her.

I decide to up my game a little and fire back with the same confidence. "Well, you guessed right" raising an eyebrow at her.

She laughs out loud and locks her eyes with mine, a sexy grin appearing on her face. "Well, I may have left the bathroom door open for you too…" she says hoarsely, and my jaw almost drops to the floor. _Way to go Robbins…way to go._  
"You did that on purpose didn't you? You liked the fact that I was watching?" I narrow my eyes and she shrugs innocently trying to turn her back on me.

That's it, I can't take it anymore. I stand quickly and grab her wrist turning her roughly into me. Taken by surprise, her body comes flush into mine and we trip falling backwards onto my bed.

"You tease…" I lower my tone as I find myself trapped under Eliza. She's panting from the sudden fall we had, her laugh like music to my ears.

"You started it…" suddenly her laughter subsiding and her gaze dropping to my lips. She seems afraid of taking a step further, so I grab the back of her neck and crush my lips into hers. Swallowing a moan from her, I know that if I don't stop this right now, I won't be able to control myself. _Just one more minute…_

The feeling of her body pressing against mine, her smell, the warmth of her skin, drive me wild. I deepen our kiss and she pushes her tongue into my mouth. My hands having a mind of their own, drop to her gorgeous ass and I press her center against mine desperate for some friction. As soon as her hips grind into mine, the world spins around me.

"Jesus Christ…" I moan between kisses. Eliza leaves my lips, trailing down hungry kisses down my neck our rhythm starting to pick up.

"God I missed you…" I breathe out panting.

Eliza doesn't answer, instead her hand slips beneath my shirt cupping my unrestrained breast. Every touch I receive from her makes me forget my earlier decision. My body needs her so bad.

Moving my hands up her shorts, I start sneaking them beneath the waistband from behind trying to reach more skin. Just as I'm about to touch her back, Eliza pulls away suddenly like she's been burnt by fire.

Too lost in the feeling she was providing, I feel the loss of contact immediately, and a pout forms on my face. Eliza's flustered face turns into a sad smile, and she leans in kissing my pout softly.

"You've no idea how much I want you Arizona…" she whispers clearly panting. "I want you so much, but your trust is far more important right now…" she looks at me hoping I understand.

I sigh trying to control my breathing and push a stray of her hair behind her ear. "Thank you…I'm sorry, I got carried away" I smile softly at her.

Don't be, I'm to blame too" she giggles as she lifts off of me and lays back on her back, her head on my pillow. I watch intently as she opens her arms waiting for me. "Come here, I want to hold you" she looks at me lovingly.

"Oh, you'd better" I rush towards her, resting my head on her shoulder as she wraps her arms around my body.

Goodnight beautiful, get some rest" she kisses my forehead as she settles down more comfortably on the mattress.

"Goodnight Eliza" I sigh happily, instantly drifting to sleep feeling calm and happy for the first time in so long. _I think my life has just started to fall into place…_

 **Hellooooo! This is the first time I write such scenes, I hope you like it. Some happy times for our girls, but who knows, some drama could be waiting just around the corner ;) Please review, Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Characters belong to Shonda. I only own the story**  
 **Chapter 10**

 **Eliza's POV**

Waiting in my car, I'm flying on cloud nine. Arizona and I are still taking things slowly, but that doesn't mean that I don't feel how much she wants me with her. Sure, we almost lost it two nights ago when I knew she watched me as I took a shower, but we managed to control ourselves and I believe it's for the best. If that's what Arizona wants, then I'd happily wait for months. Well, not so happily… but I need her to trust me therefore re-building an emotional connection with her is my priority now as much as I'd like to throw her on a bed and show her just how much I've missed her.

I've been spending a lot of time at Arizona's, and I swear Sofia is a ray of sunshine. She's without doubt the smartest, funniest cutest, little girl I've ever met. She has that sparkle in her eyes and that wit that are an identical copy of Arizona's. A chuckle escapes my throat as I remember how she almost caught me pecking her mother's lips yesterday, and how she reacted seeing me pull away blushing. "Don't worry, I know your mommy's girlfriend" she stated nonchalantly as she continued her way to the kitchen to grab a snack. Arizona burst into laughter watching me so taken back by her daughter's intelligence.

A knock on my window breaking me from my thoughts, I find the woman of my dreams beaming at me before she rounds the car to climb beside me as Sofia climbs in behind us and starts buckling up.  
"Hello ladies!" I smile widely as they settle in, immediately leaning in to place a soft kiss on Arizona's cheek.

"Hey" she sighs a soft smile curling on her lips. "I missed you" she whispers lacing her fingers with mine between us.

When she does and says things like that, I feel like jumping all around the neighborhood screaming how much I lover her. Of course, I don't though. I may have confessed my love to her, but she hasn't yet, and I don't want to pressure her into anything.

"Me too…" I peck the tip of her nose before turning to look at Sofia. "Ready to go to the park beautiful?" I ask winking at her.

"Yes, Eliza let's go!" she exclaims excitement clear as the sun.

I fire the engine and drive off, happy that my girls agreed to spend the day at the park with me.  
 _Slow down Minnick. They're not your girls… yet._

* * *

Sitting on a bench under a large tree, we watch in delight as Sofia climbs on the monkey bar her laughter along with other kids' cheering and applause filling the air. I wrap an arm around Arizona's shoulders and pull her closer into my side, feeling calm and happy. I can't deny that I'm worried about my meeting with Bailey in a couple of days but Arizona and Sofia's presence has taken my mind off things most of the time. "You have no idea how much this means to me Arizona…" I speak my voice barely audible. She turns her head to look into my eyes, her dimples slightly on show making my heart skip a beat at the beauty in front of me.

"What do you mean?" she asks wanting to share my thoughts.

"This. Me being here with you, with Sofia. I still can't believe the fact that you decided to give me a chance… I can't express how grateful I am Arizona, I really don't" I breathe out my voice breaking a little.

"Eliza, I'd be a fool not to…" I scoff at her comment not really believing that she means what she said. "Hey, don't snort at me!" she scolds me, and I feel like a toddler for a second.  
"I mean it Eliza. Seeing you these couple of days, the real you, how gentle, and loving and caring you are with Sofia and I, it just…it blew my mind. I knew you are a great person Eliza, I never doubted that it's just that these couple of days showed me a completely different side of you, and I loved it. So yeah, trust me when I say, not giving you, giving us, another chance would've been the stupidest thing I could do" she rambles as I stare at her in awe.

"Y-you really mean that?" I whisper unable to hold back the tears threatening to fall any second.

Arizona unwraps herself from me and turns her body to face me, taking my face in her hands and looking deeply at me. Like she's staring right into my soul. "I really do" she says softly leaning closer and placing the softest kiss on my lips. My breath catches in my throat at the amazing sensation Arizona is providing me with and I pull back needing to express my feelings I have for her again.

I take her hand in my own and tug a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Arizona, I need to say something to you, and I don't expect an answer. I'm not pushing you or anything it's just that I need to say it again. I love you Arizona, with all my heart. And I'll wait forever if I have to…" I place a finger on her lips to reassure her that I'm not waiting for an answer right now and she nods her head leaning in to place a kiss on my forehead. She doesn't say it back, but I swear I can see it in her eyes, and that is enough for me right now.

"Now, go have some fun with your daughter. You both need it" I pull back feeling her disappointment.

"What about you?" she says standing, hoping I'll come along.

"Nope, I'll just be here watching and appreciating my life right now" I smile at her and she laughs at my antics.

* * *

So, an hour has passed as I sat watching Arizona and Sofia playing around and I feel like my heart is about to burst at their adorableness. I never imagined myself raising a child, but seeing how beautiful Arizona is in mom mode, and how amazing Sofia is, gives me another perspective on life. But it's too early for that right now so I'll take what I can get.

Deciding it's time to join their games for a while, I stand up and head towards them as Sofia catches sight of me. "Look mommy Eliza's coming to play too!" and I can't help the joy that courses through me at the thought of sharing some fun time with both of them. Locking my eyes with Arizona's I quicken my pace wanting to close the distance between us fast.

Just as I'm about a couple of feet away from them, I hear a loud crash coming from behind us. Quickly turning my head, I barely have time to register the scene in front of me. A car has broken through the park's fence and is heading towards the spot where Arizona and Sofia are standing. I hear people shouting and screaming and from what I can understand is that the driver has lost his brakes and cannot control his car any longer. My body automatically reacting, I find myself racing with time, my legs running in long strides, a loud scream ripping my throat. "ARIZONA SOFIA MOVE MOVE!"

Time has stopped. The few seconds separating me from Arizona and her daughter are blank. The only word I hear before the world turns dark is my name being called by Arizona's loud scream.

 **SURPRISE! Don't hate me guys, what's a story without some drama! What do you think will happen next? Please let me know what you think of this chapter. And thank you so so much for your reviews I'm really enjoying writing this story, I hope you're enjoying reading too!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Characters belong to Shonda**

 **Flashbacks are in Italic**  
 **Arizona's POV**

Pain. That's all I'm feeling right now. Nothing more, nothing less. Two days ago, I almost lost my life. My daughter's too. Just the thought of something happening to Sofia kills me inside. But we didn't…and that's all because of her. Because of Eliza.

The pain I'm feeling is far from physical. I only have a couple of small bruises and scratches from the fall I had, but my heart is squeezing in my chest. My heart is bleeding. Letting tears fall freely from my puffy eyes, I grab Eliza's hand and kiss her knuckles.

She's lying in a hospital bed at Grey Sloan, and I hate how my life has gone down a spiral again. I caress her face, running a finger over her soft eyebrows, her cheekbones, her jawline. "Why did you do that…" I whisper although I know Eliza is in a coma and cannot hear me. I close my eyes and remember the incident from two days ago at the park.

 _"ELIZA, OH MY GOD…ELIZA NO!" I scream getting up to my feet as quickly as possible. Sofia has fallen next to me too but thank God nothing has happened to her. Eliza on the other hand, is laying still on the ground, blood running from her ear._

 _When I caught sight of a car coming towards Sofia and I it was too late to react. I froze and couldn't do anything to save myself and my daughter. Instead, all I could see was Eliza running towards us, screaming for us to move out of the way._

 _Just as the car was a foot away from us, I suddenly felt Eliza's body being thrown over Sofia and me. She threw herself in front of the driver to save us… Falling to the ground I barely caught a glimpse of Eliza falling over us too. Luckily, the car didn't hit her either. I thought we were lucky at first. Instead, I rushed towards her to find her looking lifeless, blood forming a pool below her head. Eliza had hit her head on the edge of a steel bench and lost consciousness immediately._

 _"HELP, HELP! Someone call 911 please!" I scream as Sofia hides behind my back scared to look at Eliza's still body. "Eliza, no no God, please talk to me, I can't lose you, please wake up" I cry hysterically._

I open my eyes to look at her pale face. Eliza saved my daughter. She saved me too. The thought of losing her scares me to death. How can someone risk their life to save others? I can't believe how happy we were that day before everything happened and how quickly things have changed.

Sniffling as I stand next to her bed, I try to control my breathing. A hand on my shoulder making me turn around, I'm surprised to find Webber in Eliza's room. I had to admit her to Grey Sloan because I need her to be under the watch of the best doctors in town. They can stop their childish behavior for now and treat her like any other patient they admit.

"You should go home Arizona, Sofia needs you and you look exhausted. Don't worry, she'll wake up soon, she's strong" he states looking softly at me.

"Oh, now you care?!" I snap at him not able to control myself any longer. "She had to fall into a coma for you to look at her like any other human being" I yell at him furious of how he talked to Eliza when she was fired and pushed her to leave me.

"I-I'm sorry Arizona" he tries to calm me down.

"Cut the bullshit Richard, and don't act like you care, just leave me alone!"

I turn back towards Eliza as a sign for him to leave not even regretting what I said. Maybe if he hadn't talked to her like that she wouldn't have left and then came back to ask for my forgiveness. Maybe we wouldn't have been at the park and nothing would have happened to her.

Bending over her, I cup her face with both hands and press a soft kiss to her lips, my tears hitting her face. "Wake up, Eliza, please…I need you. I just got you back, I can't lose you again…"

Eliza suffered from internal brain bleeding that Amelia was able to control on time. Now all we have to do is wait. Amelia has told me to prepare myself for any scenario. Her brain injury was dangerous, and Eliza might never wake up the same…  
I shake my head refusing to accept that idea and pray to God that she wakes up soon. Everything that has happened these past two days has made me realize that I cannot live without Eliza Minnick. I love her. And I need her to wake up, so I can tell her that…

* * *

 **Eliza's POV**

 _ **3 days later…**_

"A-Arizona…" the pounding in my head is killing me, and for a second, I don't remember where I am.

Coughing due to the dryness in my throat, I still can't manage to open my eyes from the excruciating pain in my head.

"Eliza, oh my God, you're awake, you're awake baby…" I hear her crying and feel a hand squeezing mine tightly. "You scared me, I can't believe you're back thank God!" she presses kisses all over my face and I can't help but smile a little even through the pain I'm feeling.

"Arizona are you okay? Is Sofia okay?" I rush out immediately as I place a hand on my eyes trying to rub them open.

"Are we okay? You just woke up from a coma and you're worried about us?" her hands het lost in my hair as I hear her voice breaking again. "We are Eliza, and it's all because of you. You saved us…you saved Sofia, I cannot thank you enough…" she leans in pressing her lips to my forehead and I grab her arms to hug her to my body.

After a few minutes enjoying the feeling of Arizona in my arms, she pulls back to find me with my eyes still closed. "How are you feeling?" she asks worriedly.

"My head is killing me, I feel like I'm going to die if I open my eyes".

Silence. Arizona doesn't say anything, and it scares me a bit.

"Arizona?"

"Y-yeah, I'm here" she states but I can feel something is playing on her mind.

"Is something wrong with me?" I start patting my legs, my arms, my stomach making sure that I haven't damaged any of my organs.

"No honey no" I can't help but smile at the name she used. "You had a pretty bad brain concussion, but you'll be fine don't worry…" although with the way she's saying it, I feel like I should.

I decide it's time to open my eyes and look at her, I want to see her face and forget all the pain I'm feeling right now.

Slowly opening them, I feel confused.

"A-Arizona" I start to panic, raising my shaking hands to touch my eyes. "OH MY GOD, NO, NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING" I feel my limbs moving in all direction, a panic attack taking over my body. "NO PLEASE NO!" I cry and scream before I feel Arizona's hands gripping my arms to stop my frantic movements.

"Eliza, please, please calm down, I'm here, I'm right here, I need you to breathe, please!"

Arizona tries to soothe me.

Silence. Darkness. Nothing can be heard around me anymore except for our heavy breathing and sound of crying.

Arizona rests her forehead against mine, as I feel her tears hitting my nose.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispers her face inches away from me.

I blink away the tears trying so bad to look at her, except that I can't. I can't because apparently…I'm blind.

 **CABOOOOMMM! What do you think? MORE? LESS? Let me know guys. Thank you all for your reviews and for the new readers too, I'm glad you're enjoying this ride.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Characters belong to Shonda**

 **Arizona's POV**

 _One day later…_

"So, you're basically saying this is the side effect of the brain swelling she suffered from after the fall?" I ask Amelia as we stand next to Eliza's bed discussing her case.

"Exactly. The good news is that this side effect might diminish as the swelling decreases gradually" Amelia tries to reassure us.

"And if it doesn't?" Eliza asks her voice lacking any emotion. Since the minute Eliza opened her eyes to darkness, she seems so drained. My heart is breaking for her and I feel suffocated all the time, but I must stay strong for her. She risked her life and lost her sight because of me and the least I can do is hold myself together for her.

"Look Eliza" Amelia starts softly and I appreciate how supportive she's been since we admitted Eliza to the ER. She's probably one of the only people who didn't judge Eliza and her job since day one and I'm grateful for that. "You're a doctor too" and Eliza scoffs at her comment clearly losing hope of ever working again.

Amelia clears her throat and continues "I won't lie to you, it could take time. Maybe weeks, months, or years" I close my eyes desperately trying to breathe the despair I'm feeling. The thought of never being able to look at those beautiful green orbs and seeing them staring back t at me knocks the air out of my lungs. "But we can't be sure" Amelia continues. "You might wake up tomorrow with everything back to normal, so I need you to rest for now. Your brain needs to heal, and I want you to keep your hopes up. Giving in will only make your case worse."

Eliza barely nods her head at her and turns her body her back now facing us. She's emotionally and physically exhausted and I can't blame her. I can't imagine how hard it must be for someone to lose sight. God, she doesn't deserve this…

Walking next to Amelia as she turns to exit the room, she squeezes my shoulder and gives me a sad smile. "It must be hard for someone so successful to go through this. Stay next to her Arizona, she'll need you every step of the way".

"Thank you, Amy" I say almost in a whisper too scared to speak louder and reveal the pain I'm feeling through my voice.

I take a deep breath and turn to look at Eliza, seeing her laying on her back, her hands covering her face as sobs wrack her body. I can't hold back my emotions anymore, so I rush towards her tears already falling down my cheeks, and I climb next to her, pulling her tightly into my chest.

We both cry for what feels like hours until Eliza starts shaking her head that is still buried into my chest, my arms hugging her body. "It wasn't supposed to be like this" she cries her voice hoarse from all the emotions running through her. "I was supposed to get you back, get my job back, and now I lost it all, I lost my life…" her sobs reaching my bones, I pull back a little and place my hand on her cheek.

"Hey listen to me. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere do you hear me?" I ask my own voice betraying me.

"You say that now Arizona, but I don't need your pity. You can leave now, it's your chance to get out of this. I'm not going to be a burden on you".

"Eliza Minnick!" I gasp incredulously "I'm going to say this once, and you'd better not make me say it again" she relaxes a little, her eyes blankly staring as she waits for me to say what I need to.

"I'm alive because of you. My daughter is breathing right now because you were crazy enough to jump in front of an uncontrolled car to protect us. If you think I'd leave you because you can't see I will kick your ass" I say my tone full of determination.

I sigh and place a kiss at the top of her head. "This is all because of me…" my body shakes as tears keep falling. "If you hadn't met me none of this would've happened" and there it is. The guilt I've been feeling since the day Eliza risked her life for us spills out of me.

"Arizona, stop right now" Eliza raises her hand searching for my face, I guide it to rest on my cheek and lean into her soft touch placing a long kiss on her palm. "I know how depressed I look right now, and yes this is killing me. But I need you to trust me when I say that I do not regret pushing you out of that car's way at all. I haven't for a second and I never will even if it means I could stay blind forever" I shake my head trying to protest but she cuts in not giving me the chance to speak up. "No, you have to listen to me. I would do it again if I had to, do you understand? I'd rather be blind than risk Sofia's or her mom's safety".

Using my thumb to wipe the tears that have gathered at her jawline, she leans in struggling to reach my lips as her eyes move in different directions desperately trying to look for mine. I grab the back of her neck and guide her towards my lips, pressing hers against them in a passionate kiss that makes us forget the world for a minute.

Pulling back, she rests her face in the crook of my neck and asks in a whisper "Are you sure you want this Arizona? I don't want to get in the way of your life or Sofia's. What would you want with a blind woman?" her insecurities coming into play.

"Eliza" I move down so my face is at the same level as hers. "I need to tell you something I've been keeping from you…" she freezes in my arms. "I need you to know that I lo-"

"No! don't you dare!" cut off by her finger pressing against my lips, I furrow my brows confusion written all over my face. I mean she loves me, why doesn't she want me to love her back?

"You know I can't see but I can imagine how confused you look right now" she gives a sad smile as I'm still trying to process what just happened. "I was living and breathing for the day when you say you love me Arizona, but I wanted to look into your beautiful blue eyes while you do so. If you do right now I won't have anything to look forward to. I would stop fighting to get my eyesight back and look you in the eyes when you say it to me."  
My features softening at her confession, I nod my head and place a soft peck on her lips. "I need to stay strong Arizona, and to do that I need to look forward to something. I need hope, and looking into your eyes while you say the words I've been craving is my only hope right now…"

"You know Sofia is waiting for you back home?" I tell her trying to lift her spirit.

"She is?" a smile I haven't seen since she woke up lights up her face.

"She is baby, she'll be there tomorrow when we leave here" I tell her how worried Sofia was about her.

She sighs looking calmer than before "Thank you Arizona…"

"I'm the one who should thank you Eliza. I know you're going to be fine, and you'll start seeing again before you know it" I hug her tightly s she starts drifting to sleep. "Until then, you'll see the world through my eyes…"

 **Another chapter for you guys! I try to write as much as possible when I have some time to spare. Hope you like this one. Let me know what you think, Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Characters belong to Shonda**  
 **Chapter 13**  
 **Arizona's POV**

 _4 days later, on a Saturday morning…_

Closing the door behind me I can't believe my night shift is finally over. I had to work all night and leaving Eliza home has been the toughest thing ever. Knowing that she might need help with anything and the fact that I'm not there for her drives me crazy.

She's been trying to look calm for the past week, but I know she's struggling. She hasn't been sleeping well, tossing, and turning all night and honestly, I can't blame her. I can't begin to imagine how hard it is for someone to see nothing but darkness. I wake up sometimes to hear her quietly crying in bed next to me, but I decided it's better if I do nothing but hold her. She needs to let it out or else she'll go crazy. My heart breaks for her every second of every day and the worst part is that there is nothing I can do but wait. Wait and hope.

When I suggested that I take the night off to stay with her, she insisted that I shouldn't. She does want to affect my job in any way possible. Besides, Sofia offered to stay next to her and I swear I still don't understand how my baby grew up so fast. She's been incredible with Eliza, distracting her and staying close to her whenever she can. I wish they got this close under different circumstances, but I'm happy how Sofia's joy and hope have been a great support to Eliza. Who doesn't need a kid's simple perspective of things from time to time?

Taking the stairs to my bedroom slowly, I can hear Sofia's soft voice talking but I don't quite understand what she's saying. I tiptoe my way to my room's door where I witness a sight that takes my breath away.

Sofia is sitting in our bed, her back against the headboard, Eliza's head in her lap with her eyes closed as she listens to the book Sofia is reading to her. Words cannot describe the feelings I have in me right now. Heartbreak at what Eliza is going through, and pride at how soft and caring my daughter is with her. I feel tears streaming down my face carrying all the pain I have in my heart.

"Mommy?" Sofia notices me leaning against the door frame and I wipe my tears away moving towards them.

"Arizona? Come here, I missed you so much…" Eliza open her eyes, blankly staring at the ceiling as she extender her hand towards me.

"I'm here, I'm back home to my favorite girls in the world" I climb next to them pressing a kiss to Sofia's forehead and another to Eliza's as I softly caress her hair. I notice some tears gathering in Eliza's eyes as she holds our hands together kissing my knuckles and then Sofia's.

"I love you both so much. My life is nothing without you" Eliza states her voice breaking.

Sofia leans down nuzzling her nose into Eliza's cheek as I watch trying so hard not to burst into tears again. "I love you too Lizzy" Sofia whispers in her ear.

"And you pretty lady" I tickle Sofia a little bit making her laugh "you make me the proudest momma in the world" I hug her tightly before she suddenly hears a car honk outside and pulls away running towards her room.

"April is here, I'm just going to get Sofia into her car for the sleepover they're having, and I'll be right back" I say to Eliza and she nods her head.

Meeting Sofia downstairs, I kiss her goodbye before she climbs into April's car. "Thank you, April, I owe you" I wave her goodbye before she drives off.  
April has been great, trying to entertain Sofia whenever she can, giving Eliza and I some time alone to process this terrible situation we're going through.

Going back to my room, I find Eliza now sitting on the edge of our bed, her head in her hands, crying her heart out. I rush to her, dropping to my knees in front of her as I hug her to my chest and whisper sweet word in her ear.

"This isn't fair Arizona. This isn't fair to you or Sofia. I came back to apologize hoping you'll give me the chance to make you happy, and now everything is so messed up."

"Shhh…. the only thing that matters is that you're here, that we're together. Things will get better Eliza, please don't lose hope…" I rock our bodies back and forth trying to soothe her.

"you know today was supposed to be the day I meet with Bailey to get my job back. Look at me now, I'm useless, I'm helpless" she sniffles sobs taking the better of her. "And that's not what hurts the most"

"What is it baby? Talk to me…." I push her to talk, she needs to get it off her chest.

"I miss you…I miss you so much Arizona, your eyes, your smile, your hair…everything about you, and I can't fucking see anything, I can't see you, I can't feel you, I feel like I can't breathe…." She rests her forehead against mine breathing heavily.

I lean in pressing a soft kiss to her lips and stand up slowly. My hands never leaving hers, she straightens her back feeling me standing in front of her. I hold her hands up pressing soft kisses all over them and whisper against her skin.

"You have no idea how much I miss you too Eliza…how much I miss looking into those beautiful eyes of yours to find them looking back at me with that sparkle I love so much…" she brushes the tears that started falling down my cheeks again with her thumbs before I guide her hands to the top button of my blouse.

"You might not be able to see me, but you can feel me whenever you want Eliza…I am yours." I confess to her my voice filled with honesty. Her breath catching in her throat, I am honestly dying to feel her touch. To feel her skin against mine. We were taking things slow when she came back, and then the accident happened and I miss her more every day.

"Arizona…" she whispers pulling me down into her lap to straddle her and pressing her lips firmly against mine.

The taste of tears on our lips, I don't care…I'm too lost in her touch to notice anything else. Our heads take turns tilting from side to side as we deepen our kiss, although it's a slow one full of raw emotions.

Eliza pulls back slowly, her lips swollen, as she reaches for my face with both hands. I lean into her soft touch, admiring her beauty as she takes in every feature of my face, moving her fingertips over the sides of it, over my nose, my eyebrows, my jawline, as a low moan rumbles in my throat.

"I need to feel you Arizona" she says dropping her hands to the buttons on my blouse "Make love to me..."

 **Hey guys! don't worry next chapter will continue from here "if you know you what I mean ;)" Thank you for your reviews! Let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing**  
 **Chapter 14**  
 **!Smut alert!**  
 **Arizona's POV**

Lying on my side in nothing but my panties, Eliza is facing me in the same position with her bra and black panties still covering her gorgeous body. I can't get enough of her kisses although her heavy breathing tells me she needs more. She is desperate for my touch just as I am for hers.

Dropping her hand between us while I still ravish her delicious lips, she slips her fingers inside my panties and I release a deep breath. Gently circling my clit, I burry my face in the crook of her neck and breathe through my nose trying to control myself. As much as I want to have my way with her right this second, I want her to really feel how much I love her even if she doesn't want me to say it yet.

"Arizona...I need you" she whispers her voice full of desperation.

"You've got me baby" I moan softly as she puts more pressure on my clit. The amazing feeling she's creating between my legs causes me to lean in and bite softly on her collarbone making her hiss in pleasure.

Sitting up in bed, I make quick work of discarding my panties, then I flip Eliza on her back and rest my naked body on top of hers. "As much as I like you touching me, I want you to lie there and let me take care of you" I tell her softly as my hands unclasp her bra and throw it behind me. Giving me a wide smile, Eliza nods her head and relaxes into the mattress beneath us.

Her breathtaking cleavage drawing me in, I drop my head and take a nipple between my lips sucking soft and slow. Palming the other with my hand, Eliza gasps and lifts her hips in need for some friction.

I push her hips back down into the mattress and move my lips to her ear. "Not yet sexy..."

"God I missed you so much Arizona...I missed feeling you against me" she states clearly out of breath.  
My lips work her neck as my hands drop down to the waistband of her panties finally removing them.

I trail my tongue between her breasts, down to her stomach, around her belly button, the taste of her skin increasing the arousal between my legs.  
"I missed tasting you on my tongue..." I situate myself between her legs, bending her knees to both sides of my head, her feet firmly planted in the mattress.  
Admiring the view of her glistening center in front of me, I close my eyes and breather her in. That smell I can never get enough of.

Opening my eyes to see her chest panting in anticipation, I smile and dip my head taking a slow firm lick up her center.

"Yes..." Eliza whispers, one hand tangling in my hair, the other covering her forehead.

Repeating my action once, twice, I lap up her delicious arousal with everything I've got making her moan loudly. The third lick stops at her clit as I take it between my teeth, sucking in slow but hard motions. Eliza's back arches until she's almost sitting up on her elbows, her hips rocking against my mouth, meeting every movement of my tongue. Her beautiful noises, our sensual movements, and the taste of her juices on my tongue almost making me come without being touched.

Deciding to give her more, I suck her clit again this time holding it tight between my lips for a couple of seconds without releasing it.

"A-ARIZONA!" Eliza cries out in pure pleasure her body shaking beneath me as she gets closer to release. Releasing it with a pop, Eliza falls back into the bed her chest heaving when I suddenly plunge my tongue into her entrance.

"OHH! what are you doing to me..." I smile when she moans in surprise as I push my tongue in and out of her as fast as possible, her hands now gripping the back of my head trying to stay grounded somehow.

Humming against her center, I grab her ass and pull her up closer to my face wanting to massage her walls as best as I can. Eliza's body stiffens, as fresh arousal coats my lips, my chin, my jawline, signaling that an earth-shattering orgasm just hit her.

Satisfied that I cleaned her enough, I snake my way up her body again to watch her eyes closed as she comes down from her high.

"How was it baby?" I smirk looking down at her satisfied expression.

"I just saw stars and rainbows" she chuckles breathlessly as she pulls me in for a kiss moaning when she tastes herself on my mouth.

"Well, you better not fall asleep, I'm not done with you yet beautiful" I whisper against her lips as my hands start roaming her body again.

"I never want you to be done with me..." she bites her bottom lip preparing herself for round two.

The heat between my legs too strong to ignore, I grab her hands pinning them down above her head as I position myself against her, my center pressing against hers.

"Is this okay?" I whispers leaving bite marks on her neck, shoulders, collarbone...

"This is perfect" she lifts her hips, the friction of her clit against mine driving me wild.

"Fuck" I can't help the moan that escapes my throat when I grind my hips into her.

Eliza clearly turned on again, starts thrusting up against me, creating the most incredible sensation.

The room is filled with our heavy breathing, as our bodies rock against each other, my own body screaming for release.

"Yes, baby, right there, don't ever stop" Eliza moans into my ear, her sex-filled voice shooting electricity straight to my core.

I lift my head watching her face screwed up in ecstasy. She laces our fingers together, as I rest my forehead against hers increasing the strength and speed behind my thrusts, trying so hard to keep my eyes from closing.

"Together" I breathe out against her lips.

"Always" she says barely above a whisper, then releases her hands from my grip to dig her nails into my ass and push me harder against her slick center.

"Come for me Arizona, let me feel you" and she bites down hard on my bottom lip.

That's it. Unable to hold on any longer, the tension breaks, and I find my body moving frantically against hers as we scream each others names loudly.

Stiffening above her for a couple of seconds as our juices mix together, I drop down against her, both of us panting, sweat covering our bodies.

Nuzzling against her chest, I sigh contently trying to catch my breath. "That was amazing"

"You are amazing Arizona. You make me forget everything. Thank you...for everything" her voice breaks a little.

I lift myself up, my body hovering above her, trying so desperately not to say the words I need to say, I stop myself by kissing her softly.

Tears running down my face, I caress her cheek praying that those magical eyes will look into mine soon. "Anytime baby...anytime".

 **What a difficult chapter to write! I hope I didn't mess it up for you guys, let me know what you think. I'm so grateful for your reviews, keep them coming if you want more! xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I disappeared for a long time I just had a lot going on. First I wanna thank all of you who enjoyed my last chapter. For the guest who hates my English, I apologized for the mistakes I might make at the beginning and you could've expressed your opinion in a respectful manner. If you do not like it do not read it. On with the show.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Eliza's POV**

Stirring in bed, my body hurts, but this time, it's the good type of pain. This pain being my muscles telling me how sore I am because of last night's lovemaking sessions with Arizona. Last night...was amazing. How she took care of me, touching my body in the softest way possible, sending me to heaven over and over again. I could not see anything, but she allowed me to touch her however I wanted and I swear I have every feature of her body engraved in my memory forever.

Smiling at last night's memories, I keep my eyes closed since it won't make any difference opening them, and I shift towards Arizona resting my head on her naked chest as she sleeps on her back. Her smell calming me down instantly, I feel myself drifting back to sleep when she suddenly presses a kiss to the top of my head. Smiling when I feel her beginning to wake up, I rest my palm against her stomach and draw lazy patterns around her navel.

"Mmm...good morning baby" she says with a yawn, her voice hoarse and filled with sleep.

"It is a good morning" I turn my head and press a kiss to her shoulder.

I feel her tilting her head and I guess she's looking at me, so I lay my hand on her cheek and feel a wide smile spreading on her face.

"I'm glad you're happy today Eliza" she says softly and kisses my palm.

I shift on top of her, our naked centers connecting and lean down to press a soft kiss to her lips. "I'm happy because I have you in my life Arizona" I whisper against her mouth and start sucking on her pulse point knowing it would drive her crazy.

"Fuck" she moans lifting her hips to get a little friction. "Someone didn't get enough last night" she groans as I work her body more.

"I could never get enough of you Arizona" feeling myself getting wetter by the second, I snake down her body a little palming both her breasts in my hands and finally take on of her hardened nipples between my teeth. Sucking and biting, Arizona's noises become louder and I can barely hold on.

Dropping my hand to her thigh, I wrap it around my waist as I keep worshiping her upper body, her head thrown back in pleasure.

"Please baby, I need you so much" she pants her chest lifting in rapid movements.

I release her nipple with a pop and let out a small laugh. "Look who's eager now" I giggle focusing back on her body with all four senses I have right now. Lifting myself to become face to face with her again, I rest my forehead against hers. "Close your eyes Arizona, I want you to feel what you do to me even when I'm blind" I whisper against her mouth my voice slightly breaking.

Nodding slowly, I touch her eyelids making sure they're closed before swiftly entering her with two fingers with my other hand.

"Yes!" Arizona exclaims loudly and her hips start bucking against my hand.

"God you feel amazing, you make me forget everything baby" I move inside of her as deep and fast as I can.

"Fuck Eliza...this feels so good..." gripping my shoulders like her life depends on it, I rock my body against hers allowing my fingers to hit her deeper with every thrust.

"I love you Arizona, I love you so much" my tears hitting her cheeks, she lifts her hands and cups one wiping my tears away.

"D-don't cry...I'm right here...mmhhh".

Deciding it's time to make her feel really amazing, I rest my thumb against her clit and slow down my movements.

One, two, three hard thrusts and my name echoes through the room as Arizona arches her back and convulses beneath me.

Waiting for her to come down from her high, I pull out and rest my body on top of hers. Her arms wrap around me as she presses a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I can't wait for the day you come back to me Eliza. I have so many things I need to say to you as I look in your eyes..." she whispers her nose nuzzling in my hair.

Pressing a kiss to her jaw, I relax against her cherishing this moment. "Neither can I..."

 **Short chapter guys. I'll try to update more often. Please let me know what you think. Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guess who's back! I wasn't planning on continuing this fic to be honest because of the crazy schedule I have going on, but then I read ur reviews and I know how frustrating it is to keep readers hanging, so...here we go! on with the show...**

 **Characters belong to Shonda**

 **Arizona's POV**

Standing at the nurses' station to finish up some paperwork, I feel lighter. Eliza still hasn't got her sight back, but the intimacy we shared 3 days ago has somehow got us back on track, and now we feel closer than ever. That woman amazes me with her strength every single day. I mean I came back home yesterday to find her guiding Sofia through the kitchen to cook dinner for me when it's me who's supposed to be taking care of her. Still I miss her...I keep wishing we could do things that normal couples do, but she's still coping with sight loss and I don't to pressure into anything. Having her alive and with me is good enough for now. I just feel terrified of the possibility that she could never see again. I can't wait for the day I shout how much I love her from the top of my lungs, but she made her wishes clear, and I'm not about to break my promise.

Distracted by a buzzing sound in my pocket, a smile creeps to my face as I find the woman of my dreams calling. Hitting accept, I'm met with my daughter's heavy breathing.  
"Sofia? Honey what's wrong?" my smile turning into a frown, I wait impatiently as I listen intently to what sounds like a scared voice coming from her.  
"Mommy, you need to come home right now...please mommy! Gripping the edge of the desk, I try to breathe through the fear washing over me.  
"Baby what's going on tell me? Where's Eliza, are you okay?"  
"She's here but she can't speak. I think she's sick mommy she needs you, please come!"  
The line suddenly goes dead, and I try to hold back the tears of panic that are threatening to fall. Eliza is sick? Is she having complications from the surgery? Is her head injury causing more problems? Not wasting more time, I rush towards the parking lot as fast as my leg allows praying to God nothing bad happens to my Eliza.

Running up to my porch, I stop for a second and take a deep breath. I need to be strong for my daughter and for Eliza no matter what is happening inside. They both need me and I can't crumble. Not yet. I don't want to think of the terrible scenarios I might face so I push my keys into the lock and turn them.  
Crossing the hallway in long strides, I reach my living room barely able to breathe and suddenly and stop dead at the door. Furrowing my brow, I blink a couple of times trying to take in my surroundings. Red rose petals spread all over the floor and candles lit everywhere, my mouth hangs open as I try to register what I'm seeing.  
Standing there speechless, I'm startled when I feel strong arms wrapping around my waist from behind. Hot breath caressing my ear, I stand still waiting for this dream to end. Surely this isn't possible. I'm probably scared to the point of hallucination!  
"I'm sorry for scaring you...but I needed here...now." Eliza whispers against my neck and nuzzles her nose in the crook of it. Still unable to understand what's happening, I quickly turn around and cup her face with both hands.  
"Eliza what's going on? are you okay? where's Sofia? I don't understand she said you're sick but you're here and you're hugging me and there's roses everywhere and I'm scar..." cut off by her lips pressing softly against mine, my body relaxes at little after seeing that Eliza is okay.  
"Baby you're rambling..." Eliza smiles at me her eyes shining.  
"B-but...you're okay...I don't understand..." looking at her, it suddenly hits me. Wait. She's smiling at me. At me! she's looking straight into my eyes!  
"Oh my God, oh my God!" Realizing that Eliza can actually see me, she nods her head, a smile almost breaking her face in two as I feel tears of joy and relief running down my cheeks.  
"Eliza, please tell this is not a dream...please...you can see right? you're looking at me, it's back? your sight is back?!" Without any answer, Eliza moves closer to me, resting her forehead against mine and cupping my cheeks.  
"It's back Arizona...I'm back" Sobs wracking through my body, I throw myself into her arms, and let my emotions take over me. Unable to form any words, I just hug her as close as humanly possible and let my tears express the feelings I have going on. Soothing me with a hand on my back, Eliza kisses my head, my temple, my forehead like her life depends on it. Pulling back, I open my mouth to say something, anything, but Eliza quiets me by pressing a finger to my mouth.  
"I didn't want to scare you, but I needed you to come home to me as soon as I was suddenly able to see again. April helped us with the plan and took Sofia to her house after she called you. She said she wanted us to celebrate alone."  
Kissing my nose, my tears start to subside, and I close my eyes trying to hold on to this moment as long as possible.  
"Look at me Arizona...I've missed those beautiful eyes so much..." Her own eyes glistening with tears, I kiss her passionately and she gladly participates.  
Pulling back for air, I throw a dimpled smile. "I missed you Eliza...more than you could imagine"  
Placing a finder under my chin, she looks straight into my eyes and I feel myself drowning in her own. "I love you... I would have never made it without you and I've been wanting to tell you how much I love you since the day I came back. But I'm here now, and everything is going to be fine. I love you Arizona...so so much".  
Butterflies erupt in my stomach, and I can almost hear fireworks shooting around us as I release a deep sigh and kiss her softly.  
"Welcome back baby..." I stroke her cheek affectionately. "I love you too..."

 **I hope this long chapter makes it up to you guys! I think that's the end of this fic. Hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did. Please let me know what you think. Who knows, maybe we will meet again ;)**


End file.
